


shattering reality

by Hogwarts_Avengers



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Cecilos Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/pseuds/Hogwarts_Avengers
Summary: when night vale is taken over by a strange and very homophobic force most of the town must go into hiding to escape this horrible new government and librarians.





	1. the anniversary dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry 
> 
> p.s. in case you are wondering why Carlos's nickname is carbs it's because one of my friends was trying to read this story from across and they thought that that's what Carlos's name said so i decided to include it in the story.

The moon rose, casting dark purple shadows over the desert town of Night Vale. Carlos was in the kitchen making dinner, the radio playing in the background. It was Carlos and his husband Cecil’s anniversary, and Carlos wanted to make Cecil a special dinner for when he got home from work (he worked as a host on Night Vale community radio, the very radio station that Carlos was listening to). Carlos was making one of Cecil’s favorite meals, gluten free pasta with tomato sauce. 

The  program on the radio station which meant Cecil was coming home soon and Carlos was not ready. The kitchen was a mess, the dining table was littered with paper, pens and several science books from earlier and Carlos’s lab coat was had tomato sauce splattered on it. There was a buzz from one of Carlos’s lab coat pockets. Pulling out his phone he saw that Cecil had texted him:

                                                                                    Hi Carbs. Just got off work. Be 

                                                                                        home in 15 min. Love u 

 

And Carlos ran to get ready.

 

                                                                                                                        .. .. .. 

 

“Good night Night Vale, Good night.” Cecil turned off the broadcasting mic and got ready to leave. He sent a quick text to Carlos and started to collect his stuff. It was then that he saw a note addressed to him on his desk. The note had only one word on it, run, written in very messy handwriting. Cecil crumpled the note thinking it must have been a mistake, and left the building.

Night Vale looked strange and mystical in the moonlight. Stars twinkled against a dark black void. The lights from houses shone in the dark. Snow fell silently from the sky. Cecil admired the beautiful view as his feet crunched in the snow. It truly was a magical night. Ahead Cecil could see his house, with it’s multicolored Christmas lights hanging from the sides, lighting up the dark night sky. Cecil entered his house and saw in the hallway his husband Carlos standing their in his nicest lab coat, perfect hair looking more perfect than normal, and a small smile on his face. 

“Happy anniversary Cecil” Carlos said “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Carlos.” Cecil replied. 


	2. RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Cecil awoke the next morning before the sun was even up. At first he had no idea why, but then he heard loud, frantic knock at the door.   
As Cecil walked down the hall to answer the door he saw there were post it notes stuck on the walls all over the house, they all had the same word written on them, RUN, written in very shaky, messy writing and some of them it was very hard to make out the word. Cecil didn't worry too much about them though. The faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home was always leaving weird notes around the house.  
Standing at the door was Cecil’s old radio intern, and Night Vale's current mayor, Dana. She looked as though she had been attacked by some large animal. Her sweater was torn and she was covered in blood. Stuck on her forehead was single post it note with the word RUN on it, written in very shaky handwriting.   
“Dana, what happened?” Cecil asked   
“I will tell you inside. It’s not safe to talk out here and I need to warn you and Carlos about something.” Dana replied in a shaky voice. 

.. .. ..

“So what happened?” Carlos asked Dana handing her a cup of tea.  
“Someone has taken over city hall!” Dana said shakily.   
“For the first few days after they took over I was hiding unseen from all, trying to gather information about this unknown being, but after the third day they finally figured out I was their and sent librarians after me. But by that time I had already learned all of their plans. Who ever this is is going to “rid” Night Vale of all LGBT+ people! They are going to send librarians to hunt them down and KILL them!   
As soon as heard this I knew I had to warn everyone, so I got the faceless old woman to leave notes in the targeted people’s homes and workplaces. The notes explained what had happened and included detailed instructions on how to get to my secret cabin in the whispering woods where we would all be safe.”  
“But how come we never received one of these notes?” Cecil asked  
“Somehow I forgot to write you guys one. By that time, it was too late to write and send you the note, I didn’t know where the faceless old woman was and I realized that by the time the note got to you two you would probably be dead!” A small tear rolled down Dana’s pail cheek. “So I ran over here too get you two to safety before the librarians got you. You two are my closest friends and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have done something.” another tear joined the first as she stared out the window into the snowy desert outside. “We have to leave now. Grab a coat, it’s really cold out.” And with that Dana got up and hurried Cecil and Carlos outside, slamming the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for sadness yay!


	3. the cabin

“You have a nice smile.”  
“I love your hair.   
“Your eyes are so pretty.”

All around Carlos, Cecil and Dana the trees whispered compliments at them as they walked through the whispering woods. They were very careful not to accept any as if they did they would turn to trees, unable to to move, only able to whisper compliments to strangers as they passed.   
The snow was falling harder in the forest than the rest of Night Vale, which was weird but at least it gave them good cover.   
Dana turned taking them further from the path, deeper into the heart of the forest and Carlos wondered, not for the first time, where this seacret cabin was. They had been walking for nearly two hours, they had to be close.   
“How much further to this cabin?” Carlos asked Dana.  
“We are nearly there.” Dana replied.   
Soon they reached a clearing in the woods, and there the was the cabin standing magnificently against the backdrop of the forest. Dana lead them through the door and into the crowded cabin.   
It seemed like all of Night Vale was their. Carlos saw Michelle and her girlfriend Maureen, Steve and Abby hugging their daughter Janice, looking very confused scared. Janice ran to Cecil as soon as she saw him and gave him a huge hug.   
“I’m so glad your safe uncle Cecil. Mom and Dad were very worried about you. No one will tell me what’s and why we…” she trailed off as Dana began to speak.   
“Attention everyone.” the room fell silent. “I’m so glad you all made it here safely. As you know, city hall has been taken over by person unknown. This person has only one goal and only one goal, to kill all LGBT people in Night Vale.”  
“Than we should fight back.” came a cry from Tamika Flin. “We should show this person that we aren't afraid of them.” Janice, who was still hugging her uncle, looked over at Tamika. ‘She looks so pretty when she’s standing up for Night Vale.’ she thought.  
“I brought you all here to keep you safe, but that’s not a bad idea.” Dana said. “We should try and fight back.” several cries of “ya lets fight back!” and “remember Strex?! Let’s do that again!” came after this statement.  
“We will need a really well thought out plan.” said Tamika. ‘She is sooo smart.’ Janice thought.   
Just than there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this took so long. I will try to post more regularly :)


	4. A man with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEVIN!!!!!

Carlos, who was closest to the door, carefully opened it. Standing outside the door was a man. He wore a yellow jacket and black pants covered in blood stains. His hair looked a lot like Cecil’s but messy. He had a very large toothy smile.  
“Hi Carlos!” he said cheerfully.   
“Kevin?” Carlos said surprised. “I thought you were trapped in the desert otherworld.”  
“Trapped? Oh I was never trapped.” he said. “I was just living their with no possible was to return to me hometown”  
“So you were trapped.” Cecil said, standing beside Carlos.   
“CECIL!” Kevin said excitedly, violently hugging him. “Hi bestie.”  
Cecil quickly pulled away from the hug.  
“Kevin what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Well I was sitting all alone at home, when the voice of an old woman came up behind me and told me that Night Vale was in trouble. When I looked behind me there was no one there, and the next thing I know, I’m standing on the porch of this house with no memory of how I got here.” He said cheerfully.

…   
“So what are you guys doing here?’ Cecil asked Abby and Steve, pulling away from the hug they were just in.   
“I don’t know.” Steve said. “None of us are Lgbt so I don’t know why we are here.”  
“What about Janice?”  
“She’s 16 she would have told us by now.” Abby said.  
“Not necessarily.” Cecil said. “You didn’t find out that I was gay until I was 17.”  
“True.” Abby nodded slightly. “And knowing you, you could have kept it longer if mom hadn’t walked in on you making out with Earl Harland.”  
“She’s just not ready to tell you yet.” Cecil looked over to where Janice was talking to Tamika. “Just give her some time.”  
“Hi love.” Carlos said wrapping his arms around Cecil from behind. “Dana just told me that Tamika has a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Sorry it's bean so long since I posted, the last week of school has been really stressful. but I will definitely try to post more now that schools out. Also happy pride month my fellow gays and others :)


	5. Under the town

“Attention everyone.” Tamika entered the dinning room, followed closely by Dana and Janice. The gathered citizens fell silent instantly as they waited for what she was to announce.   
“Thank you all for meeting me.” She said, sitting at the head of the table, her eyes sweeping the room as she smiled kindly at everyone for a moment.   
“With the help of Dana and Janice, I have come up with a plan for us to regain control of the city hall.”   
“About five miles from here is a cave that will lead to several underground tunnels that will take us to the basement of city hall.” Janice said. “From there we will run up to city council’s office. They are of course out of town so we can regroup there. There, we can see how strong their defenses are and go from there.” Tamika finished. She looked around the room at the scared and worried faces of her fellow citizens. She sighed before saying,   
“Look. I know we’re all scared, but we have to do this. To save our town. To save Night Vale. We can’t live in fear, hoping they won’t find us. We have to fight back, show them we’re not scared.”   
“Let’s do this.” Kevin called excitedly.   
“For Night Vale.” Carlos said standing up.   
“We’ll leave at sundown.” Janice said. “The dark will give us better cover.” People started filing out of the room, talking excitedly about saving the town. Only Cecil and Carlos remained in the room, Cecil sitting on his chair looking very scared.   
“It’s going to be ok.” Carlos said softly, pulling him into a tight hug. “We’re going to win and then we can go home and we’ll be safe. I promise we’ll make it through this.”   
Cecil raised his head to look at Carlos.   
“I love you so much.” He said smiling slightly.  
“I love you too.” Carlos replied, kissing Cecil’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluff because it won’t last long. 
> 
> A/N: sorry for taking so long to write. I’ll try to do better.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I promise it will get better


End file.
